


HANGOVER

by kaisoonim



Series: Walwal Sesh [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, conyo!soo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoonim/pseuds/kaisoonim
Summary: Sa sobrang gusto niyang magtrabaho para sa future nila ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya napapansin na nasisira na pala ang present nila.





	HANGOVER

**Author's Note:**

> This is a suquel for 'Tara, inom. G?' I can't think of a title and thanks to my sister na naisip niyang 'Hangover' na lang raw since uminom sila sa TIG. Hindi naman necessary na basahin niyo 'yung TIG pero basahin niyo na rin. Haha! Anyway.
> 
> This is a birthday present for miss Kat. Enjoy your conyo soo. :)))))
> 
> Happy reading to all! Sana mag-enjoy kayo. :-)

Maglilimang buwan nang naghahasik ng kaharutan ang magjowa na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Kumalat sa buong 'Gawi ang balita at si Jongin ang naging tampulan ng pang-aasar ng buong squad. Sa wakas daw ay nagka-lakas loob na si Jongin na tanungin si Kyungsoo na maging girlfriend niya. Syempre ngiting tagumpay ang loko.

 

Nasa bahay ngayon ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo dahil sem break nila. Nagchichill lang ang dalawa sa kwarto ni Chanyeol; si Kyungsoo walang tigil ang pagtipa sa kanyang cellphone, si Chanyeol walang tigil ang pagtipa sa kanyang game controller.

 

"Soo, lapit na birthday mo ah. Ano balak mo?" Tanong ni Chanyeol habang hinihintay ang next round sa nilalaro niya.

 

"I want Jongin to meet mom and dad sana, Chan. I will invite him dito kaso I'm scared eh." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang bumabangon sa pagkakahiga sa kama ni Chanyeol. Kagat-kagat nito ang labi dahil kinakabahan siya. Birthday na niya in three days at balak niya talagang imbitahan si Jongin sa bahay nila at ipakilala niya ito bilang boyfriend niya.

 

"Bakit? Hindi mo pa ba nasasabi kay tita na may boyfriend ka?" Pinause ni Chanyeol ang game niya at sumampa rin sa kama at tinabihan si Kyungsoo.

 

"Well, I told them already. Even kay dad. But I'm still scared, you know? What if they won't like Jongin? What if they make me and Jongin hiwalay after they meet him? Chan, I don't want that to happen kaya!" Sabay gulong ni Kyungsoo at lubog ng ulo sa tiyan ni Chanyeol.

 

"Ano ka ba? Tingin mo ba ganoon sila tita? Eh okay lang naman sa kanila na may boyfriend ka, diba? Si tito nga ilang beses pinipilit na boyfriend mo ako." Sabay tawa nang malakas ni Chanyeol nang hampasin siya ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib.

 

Napa-ungol si Kyungsoo. 'Yung wholesome na ungol. "That's different naman, Chanyeol! Ahhh! I'm so kinakabahan. I only have three days and hindi ko pa nasasabi kay Jongin."

 

"Edi sabihin m-" Naputol ang pagsasalita ni Chanyeol nang tumunog ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Oh my gosh! It's Jongin!" Sigaw ng dalaga sabay pindot sa red button.

 

"Bakit hindi mo sinagot?" Halos napasigaw rin si Chanyeol dahil sa gulat. Tumunog ulit ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo at hinablot na ito ni Chanyeol.

 

"Hey, love? Bakit mo nireject? May problem ba?" Alalang tanong ni Jongin sa kabilang linya. Medyo napangiwi si Chanyeol at kinilabutan.

 

"Ah pre, si Chanyeol 'to. Ano kasi, 'yung girlfriend mo, nababaliw." Sagot ni Chanyeol habang dagan-dagan si Kyungsoo sa kama para hindi nito mabawi ang cellphone niya.

 

"Uy, pre, bakit? May nangyari ba kanya?" Lalo nag-alala si Jongin dahil wala siyang maintindihan sa nangyayari.

 

"Wala. Okay lang kami dito. Pare, libre ka ba sa birthday ni Kyungsoo? Punta ka raw dito. Pakilala ka niya sa family niya. Ayun lang. Ingat ka. See you, pre." Diretsong sabi ni Chanyeol at binaba ang tawag. Si Kyungsoo nagdudumilat lang sa ilalim niya.

 

"What the hell?!" lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

"'Wag ka na umangal. Wala ka nang magagawa. Magugustuhan nila tita 'yun si Jongin. Ikaw nga nagustuhan mo eh ang arte arte mo. Sige, maliligo lang ako." Sabi ni Chanyeol sabay pasok sa banyo.

 

Umungol na lang ulit si Kyungsoo. 'Yung wholesome pa rin.

\--

 

Birthday na bukas ni Kyungsoo at magka-usap sila ngayon ni Jongin sa cellphone.

 

"Love can't you stay here sa bahay until your birthday so we can celebrate it together na rin?" Mula noong inaya ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na si Chanyeol naman talaga ang nagsabi, ay pinipilit na ni Kyungsoo na 'wag nang umuwi si Jongin hanggang sa mag-birthday rin ito sa kanila. Dalawang araw lang naman ang pagitan ng birthday nilang dalawa. _It was destiny's game, babe!_ Sabi nga ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Hindi talaga pwede, Soo. Aalis kami ng family eh." Sagot ni Jongin. Siya rin naman ay gustong kasama magcelebrate si Kyungsoo ng birthday niya pero naka-schedule na ang lakad nila sa araw na iyon.

 

Napa-buntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo kasi wala siyang magagawa eh. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

 

"Love, 'wag naman ganyan. Wala ako diyan para i-hug ka. 'Wag ka na magtampo. Gusto ko na tuloy diyan magpunta ngayon." Paglalambing ni Jongin. Gusto na niyang makita si Kyungsoo. Mula kasi nang mag-sem break sila, isang beses lang sila nagkita ni Kyungsoo pagtapos ng Pasko at bukas lang ulit sila magkikita.

 

"I'm not tampo naman. I'm just a little sad. I miss you, Jongin. I can't wait for tomorrow." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang tinitignan ang framed photo nila ni Jongin sa bed side table niya. Hinalikan niya ito at napahagikgik.

 

Napangiti si Jongin tunog ng tawa ni Kyungsoo. "Why are you giggling, baby?" Tanong niya.

 

"I just kissed you." Sagot niya nang kinikilig pa rin. Ganun pa rin niya kagusto si Jongin. Feeling niya crush niya pa rin ito.

 

"Huh? Paano?" Natatawang tanong ng boyfriend niya.

 

"I kissed you through our photo. Haaay, I miss you so much, love. Be early bukas ha. Bilin ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Yes, babe. Aagahan ko. I can't wait to see you. I miss you, Kyungsoo, sobra." With feelings ang pagkakasabi ni Jongin dito. Hindi na siya makapaghintay. Sobrang miss na niya si Kyungsoo. At gaya ng ginawa ng girlfriend niya, hinalikan niya rin ang picture ni Kyungsoo sa table niya. _Mahal na mahal kita._ "Tulog na, princess. I love you."

 

"Sleep na rin ikaw, Jongin. I love you too."

 

\--

 

Nagising si Kyungsoo dahil sa ingay na narinig niya sa labas ng kanyang kwarto. May naririnig siyang mga nagtatakbuhang bata, mga pinsan niya siguro. Naririnig na rin niya ang mahinang pagtunog mula sa karaoke. May naririnig rin siyang nagsisigawan na mga tao mula sa kapit bahay siguro na malapit sa bintana ng kwarto niya. Nagising na siya nang tuluyan nang may kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto niya.

 

"Kyungsoo, anak! Bumangon ka na diyan! Si Jongin narito na!" Sigaw ng mam niya mula sa labas ng pinto. Nang marinig niya ang pangalang 'Jongin' ay 'di na siya tinamad-tamad pa at bumangon na agad. Wala nang hilamos at toothbrush. Wala nang suklay-suklay. Nagsuot lang siya ng bra at diretso takbo palabas.

 

Pagkakita niya sa sala nila ay naroon na ang iba nilang kamag anak pero hindi na muna sila pinansin ni Kyungsoo at dumiretso ito sa may garahe nila kung saan nag-iihaw ang mga tito niya at nagkakantahan ang ibang pinsan, palabas ng gate kung saan naroon ng mga tambay sa kanto nila. Nakita niyang ang sasakyan ni Jongin na nakapark sa may tapat ng bahay ng kapit bahay nilang maingay kanina,. Nakababa ang bintana nito kaya nakita siya agad ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Jongin!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sabay kaway habang nasa tapat pa rin ng gate nila. Dali-daling lumabas si Jongin ng sasakyan at sinalubong nang mahigpit na yakap si Kyungsoo.

 

"Love! Namiss kita, sobra." Sabi ni Jongin habang yakap yakap si Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang noo nito.

 

"I missed you too, Jongin." Sagot ni Kyungsoo na maluha-luha pa. Sobrang namiss niya talaga itong pogi na ito.

 

"Oh, 'wag ka na umiyak. Baka sabihin pa nila mama mo pinaiyak kita, palayasin ako bigla." Biro ni Jongin sa kanya.

 

Hindi ready si Jongin sa halik na natanggap niya sa kanyang labi. Gagalingan pa sana niya nang makarinig sila ng ubo mula sa gilid nila. 'Yung OA na ubo. Lumabas pala ang papa ni Kyungsoo mula sa pag-iihaw nang marinig niyang sumigaw ang anak.

 

"Dad! Why do you have to do that? You're making me and Jongin pahiya." Sabi ni Kyungsoo na namumula ang mukha dahil nahuli siya ng papa niya na humahalik kay Jongin.

 

"Dalaga na talaga ang anak ko. Halika nga, kiss mo rin ako." Pang-aasar ng papa ni Kyungsoo sa anak. Nagulat si Jongin na ganoon lang ang reaksyon nito. Siguro nga ay totoo ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol na mabait ang parents ni Kyungsoo. Daddy's girl pa ito.

 

"Dad!" Sigaw ulit ng dalaga sabay halik sa pisngi ng kanyang papa. "Uhm, dad. This is Jongin nga pala. He's my boyfriend po. You know, the one in my kwentos dati about my crush. He's my boyfriend now." Pakilala ni Kyungsoo sa papa niya. Si Jongin, ang lapad ng ngiti. Akala mo ay pinayagan na silang magpakasal dalawa.

 

"Good morning po, sir. Nice to meet you po." Bati ni Jongin sabay abot ng kamay ng papa ni Kyungsoo upang magmano. Inabot naman nito ang kanyang kamay pero pagkatapos ay tinapik ang likod ni Jongin. Ang lakas. Akala ni Jongin matatanggalan siya ng likod.

 

"Anong good sa morning?" Tanong ng papa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Napalunok si Jongin at napakamot sa ulo. Pinandilatan ng mata ni Kyungsoo ang papa niya. Tinulak na ni Kyungsoo si Jongin papasok ng gate at iniwan ang papa niya sa labas. Tinawag ulit siya ng papa niya at kumindat ito.

 

"Ugh, Jongin. Don't make pansin my dad ha. He's palabiro lang talaga. But he's mabait, I swear." Sabi ni Kyungsoo nang nahihiya kay Jongin. Gusto lang naman niyang maging kumportable ang boyfriend niya habang nasa pamamahay niya ito.

 

"Ano ka ba? Okay lang 'yun, Soo. Gets ko naman kung bakit siya ganun. Magpapapogi na lang ako para madala ng charms." Sagot ni Jongin sabay kindat. Hinampas na lang ni Kyungsoo ang braso niya dahil sa kilig.

 

Ngunit may iba yatang nadala ng charms ni Jongin.

 

"Ate Soo, pakilala mo naman ako sa kaibigan mo." Bulong ng pinsan ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nang makatungtong sila sa living room. Kinikilig-kilig pa ito.

 

"Excuse me, he's not my kaibigan kaya. He's my boyfriend, okay? Boy-friend." Pagtataray ni Kyungsoo sa pinsan niyang nakababata.

 

Natawa si Jongin kasi ang cute talaga ni Kyungsoo pag nagseselos. Gusto niyang halikan.

 

"Hello, ako si Jongin Kim. Boyfriend ako ni ate Soo niyo." Pakilala ni Jongin saboy abot ng kamay upang makipag-shakehands sa pinsan ni Kyungsoo. Nang mapansin ni Kyungsoo na ayaw bumitaw ng pinsan niya ay siya na ang naghiwalay sa kamay ng dalawa. "Hey, that's too much! I'll make sumbong you kay tita." Hinila ni Kyungsoo si Jongin papuntang kitchen kung saan naroon ang mama niya.

 

Pagpasok nila sa kusina, nakita niya roon ang kanyang mama, ang lola niya, at dalawang tita. Isa roon ay mama ng pinsan ni Kyungsoo. "Tita, your daughter is making agaw Jongin from me." Sumbong ni Kyungsoo sa tita.

 

"Hi mom, lola, and tita. This is Jongin po, my boyfriend." Pakilala ulit ni Kyungsoo pero sa mama niya naman. Nabigla ang dalawa niyang tita dahil hindi pa nakwento ng mama niya na may boyfriend na pala si Kyungsoo. At pogi pa.

 

"Aba, swerte ka yata, Soo ah." Pang-aasar ng isa niyang tita.

 

"Tita, of course. I'm so lucky to have Jongin." Sabay tingin niya kay Jongin.

 

"Jongin, sabi na nga ba ikaw 'yung dumating kanina noong nagkagulo ang kapit bahay. Aba, sobrang gwapo mo pala talaga. Akala ko OA lang itong si Kyungsoo sa pagsasabi kung gaano ka kagwapo. Sabi ng mama ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin sabay yakap at halik sa pisngi ng binata.

 

"Good morning po. Uh, thank you po, ma'am." Sagot ni Jongin at nagmano. Nagmano rin ito sa mga tita at lola ni Kyungsoo. "Ano ba, Jongin, tita na lang itawag mo sa akin, o kung gusto mo, mama na. Doon rin naman tayo mauuwi diba?" Sabi ng mama ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Thank you po, tita." Nahihiya at namumulang sabi ni Jongin.

 

"Apo, sana naman ay maabutan ko pa kayong magka-apo nitong nobyo mo." Biglang salita ng lola ni Kyungsoo at napa-ubo ang dalawa.

 

"Lola, it's too early pa po to have anak. Me and Jongin will graduate and work muna po." Pagpapaliwanag ni Kyungsoo sa lola niya.

 

"Pero kung gusto niyo na po talaga, pwede naman po kami gumawa ngayon na." Singit ni Jongin. Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran at natawa ang mama at mga tita ni Kyungsoo.

 

"'Wag na 'wag mong sasaktan itong apo ko, Jongin ha. Noong bata pa 'yan, hindi namin 'yan hinahayaan makagat ng lamok. Pag iyan pinaiyak mo, nako! Itong buong angkan na ito ang hahabol sa'yo." Bilin ng lola ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin sabay halik sa noo ng binata. "Sana ay maging masaya kayo."

 

"Opo, lola. Ako na po ang bahal dito sa apo ninyo. Thank you po."

 

Kilig na kilig si Kyungsoo sa tabi at ang gaan ng pakiramdam niya. Pati na rin si Jongin dahil hindi na niya kailangan pang magpabibo para magustuhan ng pamilya ni Kyungsoo.

 

'Yun ang akala niya.

 

Tinawag si Jongin ng papa ni Kyungsoo upang tumulong sa pag-iihaw sa labas kasama ang mga tito at pinsan ni Kyungsoo na lalaki. Noong una ay ayaw pumayag ni Kyungsoo dahil bakit raw pagtatrabahuhin ang bisita at boyfriend niya. At mag-aamoy usok daw si Jongin.

 

"Okay lang 'yun, Soo. Kailangan ko ng plus points sa dad mo. Sinungitan ako kanina eh." Sabi ni Jongin sabay halik sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at lumabas na. Wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi pumasok sa kwarto niya at maligo na. Hindi pa niya nasosolo si Jongin, inunahan pa siya ng papa niya. Hay!

 

Habang nag-iihaw sa labas, ang daming tanong ng papa ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Hindi pa siya nakakasagot ay may panibagong tanong na naman. Napapadasal na lang si Jongin sa loob-loob niya.

 

"Bakit mo naman nagustuhan ang anak ko?" Tanong ng papa ni Kyungsoo at pinasa kay Jongin ang abaniko para payoayan ang iniihaw.

 

"Noong una po, naging crush ko si Kyungsoo kasi ang cute niya po eh. Pero noong nakasama ko po siya sa birthday ng pinsan ko, doon ko po siya unang nakausap. Hindi na po yata niya 'yun natatandaan kasi nagtanong lang siya kung saan ang CR sa bahay ng pinsan ko. Tapos ngumiti po siya. Ang ganda po ng ng-" Pinutol ng papa ni Kyungsoo ang pagsasalita ni Jongin dahil parang nasa langit na ang binata. Nakatingin na lang sa kawalan at nakangiti. Masusunog na 'yung iniihaw niya.

 

"Sige Jongin, tama na 'yan. Sunog na 'yang iniihaw mo." Sabi ng papa ni Kyungsoo at binaliktad ni Jongin ang iniihaw.

 

"Gaano na ba kayo katagal ng anak ko?"

 

"Magfa-five months po."

 

"Anong kurso mo?

 

"Biology po."

 

"Ah, magdu-doktor ka?"

 

"Opo."

 

"Magkaiba kayong kurso ni Kyungsoo pero magka-batch ba kayo?

 

"Hindi po eh, ahead po ako sa kanya."

 

"Ah, gagraduate ka na pala. Iiwan mo pala anak ko."

 

Nagulat si Jongin sa huling sinabi ng papa ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi po ganun 'yon. Bibisita po ako kay Kyungsoo kung kaya ko."

 

Hindi na sumagot pa ang papa ni Kyungsoo at tuloy lang sa pag-iihaw si Jongin. Kinukulit siya ng mga pinsan ni Kyungsoo ni bata at nagtatawanan lang sila. Inabutan pa siya ng tito ni Kyungsoo ng beer pero tinanggihan niya iyong dahil masyado pang maaga.

 

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, nagsalita ulit ang papa ni Kyungsoo. "Mukha namang mabait kang bata at mukha namang mahal na mahal mo si Kyungsoo. 'Wag mo lang sanang saktan at paiyakin ang anak ko dahil sinadya mo. Nag-iisang anak ko 'yun eh. Spoiled 'yun sa akin mula bata siya. Ikaw ang unang lalaki na dinali niya rito maliban kay Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang, gusto kong si Chanyeol na lang sana ang makatuluyan ng anak ko." Napangiwi si Jongin sa huling linya ng papa ni Kyungsoo. "Pero iba pala ang gusto ni Chanyeol. Jongin, alagaan mong mabuti si Kyungsoo. Magtitiwala ako sa 'iyo, 'wag mo sanang sirain." Pagtatapos ng papa ni Kyungsoo sa sinasabi nito. Malapit nang maiyak si Jongin. Feeling niya talaga ikakasal na sila ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Opo, sir. Maraming salamat po."

 

"Tito na, Jongin." At iyon ang unang ngiting natanggap niya mula rito.

 

"Kuya Jongin, kanta ka naman!" Pag-aya ng pinsan ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na hawak na ang microphone.

 

"Hala, hindi ako marunong kumanta eh." Pagkakamot ng ulo ni Jongin pero lumapit pa rin siya sa bata.

 

"Sige na kuya, isa lang! Si ate Soo, magaling kumanta 'yun." Napangiti si Jongin dahil naaalala niya ang mga panahon na kinakantahan siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Sasayaw na lang ako. 'Dun ako magaling eh." Sabi ni Jongin. Sasayaw na sana siya nang biglang may tumawag sa pangalan niya.

 

"Jongin!" Sigaw ni Chanyeol kasunod si Baekhyun. Salamat sa magjowa na ito at nakatakas siya sa talent portion.

 

"Kanina ka pa dito? San si Kyungsoo?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya nang makalapit ito sa kanila.

 

"Oo, medyo kanina pa. Si Kyungsoo naliligo yata. Hindi ko alam eh, biglang nawala nung tinawag ako ng papa niya." Sagot ni Jongin.

 

"Ano, kumusta? Okay ba ang meet the parents?" Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun sa pinsan. Napatingin si Jongin sa papa ni Kyungsoo at kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay nagtatawanan. Aray, medyo nagseselos siya.

 

"Okay naman. Akala ko masungit ang papa niya pero ayos naman. Mabait rin ang mama niya at nameet ko rin ang lola niya." Sagot ni Jongin kay Baekhyun na naghahanap na ng kanta sa songbook.

 

Mga naka-apat na kanta na si Baekhyun at minsan ay sinasabayan ni Chanyeol nang lumabas si Kyungsoo na naka-ayos na. "Baek!!!" Sigaw ng dalaga. Parang mas malakas pa ang sigaw nito ngayon kesa noong si Jongin ang nakita niya.

"Soo!" Sigaw rin pabalik ni Baekhyun at nagyakapan ang dalawa. "Ganda mo ngayon ah. Happy birthday!" Bati ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

"Of course! I'm always maganda kaya. Thank you, Baek!" Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tinawag na sila ng mama ni Kyungsoo dahil nakahanda na ang mga pagkain at tapos na rin ang iniihaw. Pumasok na silang lahat at dumiretso sa dining nila Kyungsoo. Habang kumakain ay nagtatawanan at nag-aasaran ang buong pamilya. Syempre si Jongin ang ginigisa at todo tanggol naman si Kyungsoo. Ang saya-saya ng pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ngayon dahil kasama niya ang mga mahal niya sa buhay. Wala na yata siyang mahihiling pa.

 

Nagdaan ang araw na nagkakainan, nagkakantahan, at nagtatawanan lang sila. Si Baekhyun bentang-benta sa lola ni Kyungsoo dahil sa mga banat nitong nakakatawa. Sabi pa, bakit hindi na lang raw si Baekhyun ang naging boyfriend ni Kyungsoo. Naunang umalis sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun dahil ihahatid pa ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa Manila.

 

Nang oras na rin ni Jongin para umalis, nagpabebe na naman si Kyungsoo. Nasa kwarto siya silang dalawa ngayon. Hindi pinapansi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil nga ayaw niya itong paalisin.

 

"Soo, napag-usapan na natin 'to, diba?" Sabi ni Jongin habang nakayakap kay Kyungsoo.

 

Napa-buntong hininga si Kyungsoo at humarap kay Jongin. "I know. I'm sorry if I'm being maarte." Sagot niya.

 

"I have something for you." Sabi ni Jongin at hinila si Kyungsoo paupo sa kama. May kinuha siyang box mula sa bulsa niya at nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Oh my gosh! Are you proposing?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at nagtakip pa ng bibig.

 

Natawa si Jongin at hinila ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. "No? Kung gusto mong proposal na ito pwede na rin naman?" Sabi ni Jongin.

 

Binuksan na niya ang box at may singsing doon. Simpleng silver ring lang at may naka-ukit sa loob ng araw ng anniversary nila. "This is just a simple ring, Soo. Sign na you're mine?" Sabi ni Jongin dahil hindi siya nakapag-ready ng speech dahil ibibigay lang naman niya talaga ang singaing kay Kyungsoo. "I want you to always wear this. Pag hindi 'to suot meaning non 'di mo na ako love." Pagbibiro ni Jongin.

 

"Okay, put it in!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo at nilahad ang kamay kay Jongin. Pagtapos maipasok ng singsing ay agad niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend. "Thank you so much for everything, Jongin. Thank you for always keeping up with my sumpong and pagsusungit. Thank you for loving me. I love you so much." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay halik sa labi ni Jongin.

 

"Wala 'yun lahat, Soo. Ikaw ang greatest blessing sa buhay ko. Kahit gaano ka pa kasungit o kaarte, mahal na mahal pa rin kita. Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Sobra pa sa sobra. Happy birthday!" Hinalikan na rin ni Jongin ang labi ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa hindi na sila makahingang dalawa. Hahalik pa sana ulit si Jongin nang kumatok ang mama ni Kyungsoo. Napatawa na lang si Jongin dahil sa frustrated na mukha ng girlfriend niya.

 

"Nak, pauwiin mo na si Jongin. Gagabihin na masyado 'yan sa daan." Sabi ng mama niya sa labas ng pinto.

 

"Yes, ma." Sagot na lang ni Kyungsoo at nag-ayos na si Jongin para umalis. Nagpaalam na si Jongin sa buong pamilya ni Kyungsoo at dumiretso na sila sa sasakyan. Bago umalis si Jongin syempre konting momol ulit. Sa pasukan na ulit sila magkikita.

 

\--

 

Eto na, pasukan na naman. Napasabunot na lang si Kyungsoo sa buhok niya nang magising siya sa araw na 'yon. Inisip na lang niya na makakasama na sila madalas ni Jongin. Nag-iinat-inat pa si Kyungsoo nang lumabas si Chanyeol mula sa bathroom, bagong ligo na.

 

"Aga mo, Chan ah." Bati ni Kyungsoo habang bumabangon at inaabot ang phone niya.

 

"Good morning rin sa'yo. Late ka lang talaga gumising. 8:30 na kaya. May 10 am class ka diba?" Sabi ni Chanyeol habang kinukuha ang uniform sa dresser niya. "Dadaan si Baek dito, sabay kami papasok. Maligo ka na." Utos ni Chanyeol sa bestfriend niya.

 

Ang bestfriend niya, ayun, busy sa cellphone katext agad si Jongin. Kanina pa pala tawag nang tawag si Jongin dahil aayain siya nitong mag-breakfast before 7 am class niya (I know, kakatamad) pero naka-silent ang phone niya kaya hindi siya nagigising. Buti na lang at break ni Jongin ngayon at pupunta rin daw ito sa condo nila.

 

"Jongin's coming too." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay tayo na. "I'll take a bath na. Let Jongin in na lang ha." Bilin niya bago pumasok sa bathroom.

 

Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng pagligo nang marinig niya ang boses ni Baekhyun na hinahanap siya. Maya-maya nagpaalam na rin ito at si Chanyeol na aalis na sila. Pagtapos maligo ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya napansin na may tao palang nakaupo sa kama niya. Dumiretso siya sa closet niya, katapat lang ng pinto ng CR kaya hindi siya mapapalingon sa kama. Naka-towel lang si Kyungsoo at kumakanta-kanta pa habang kumukuha ng mga isusuot niya nang biglang may nagsalita, "Hey, sexy."

 

Napalingon bigla si Kyungsoo sa pinanggalingan ng boses at nalaglag pa ang hawag na underwear dahil sa gulat. "The hell, Jongin?!" Sigaw niya sabay takip sa katawan kahit wala namang mangyayari kung gagawin pa niya iyon.

 

"Good morning, babe." Sabi ni Jongin na may mapang-asar na ngiti. "I brought breakfast." Sabay turo sa plastic na nasa table.

 

Si Kyungsoo nagmamadali na sa pagkuha ng uniform at ng nahulog niyang underwear sabay pasok ulit sa CR upang magbihis.

 

"Bakit pumasok ka pa diyan, Soo? Pwede namang dito ka na lang magbihis, I won't mind!" Rinig niyang sigaw ni Jongin habang tumatawa. "Shut up, Jongin!"

 

Pagkatapos magbihis ni Kyungsoo ay dumiretso ito sa kama ni Chanyeol at hindi sa kama niya kung saan naka-upo si Jongin. Nakayuko lang ito dahil nahihiya pa rin siya na nakita siya ni Jongin nang ganun lang.

 

"Uy, tabi tayo." Pag-aya ni Jongin sa kanya habang pineprepare ang dala niyang pagkain. Napatingin doon si Kyungsoo at napadasal siya dahil _yes, Lord, thank You po sa Angkong._ Pero ayaw niya pa rin tumabi at tumingin sa mata ni Jongin.

 

"Ayaw ko, I'm fine here." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inaabot na ang styro ng pagkain niya. Pinigilan ni Jongin ang kamay niya at napatingin siya rito. Pag-angat niya ng ulo ay sabay halik ni Jongin sa labi niya.

 

"Ako na lang tatabi sa'yo." Sabi ni Jongin na parang walang ginawang nagpabulabog sa puso ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit ba ayaw mo akong tabihan at tignan?" Pang-aasar pa niya habang dumidikit lalo sa girlfriend.

 

"Stop, Jongin. I'm hungry na. Let's eat na lang." Pagtulak ni Kyungsoo sa bintana at nagsimula nang kumain. Natawa na lang si Jongin at hinalikan siya sa pisngi at nagsimula na rin itong kumain.

 

Pagtapos kumain ay nag-ayos na ang dalawa para pumasok na. Pareho silang may 10 am class at same building rin kaya sabay na silang pumasok. Habang naglalakad ay may nakita si Jongin na pamilyar na lalaki sa di kalayuan.

 

"Soo, kilala mo 'yun?" Tanong ni Jongin habang nakaturo sa direksyon kung saan naroon ang lalaki.

 

Hinanap ni Kyungsoo ang tinutukoy ni Jongin at nang makita ay napahawak siya sa braso ni Jongin. "He's the guy at the bar! The one who's talking to me when you made sagip me." Sabi ni Kyungsoo na gulat na gulat. "He's studying here rin pala."

 

Triggered si Kuya niyo Jongin. "Nako, Kyungsoo. Hindi ka pwedeng maglakad dito nang mag-isa lang ha. Dapat lagi mong kasama friends mo. O kaya si Chanyeol, o si kuya Baek. Baka lapitan ka ulit ng gunggong na 'yan!" Sabi ni Jongin habang inaalog-alog pa ang balikat ni Kyungsoo.

 

"You're so OA, Jongin! He's not masama naman. When you said naman na you're my 'boyfriend' he backed away naman agad." Sabi ni Kyungsoo na hinila na si Jongin papunta Main Building dahil malelate na sila.

 

"Kahit na, Kyungsoo! Crush ka niya eh. Kung wala ako malamang lapitan ka pa niya. Saka tignan mo, same uniform kami. Taga-college pa natin. Bakit hindi ko siya nakikita?" Pagmamaktol pa ni Jongin.

 

"Love, calm down. Okay, I won't be walking arou here alone. If he makes kausap to me, I will ignore him na lang, okay? Here na room ko." Sabi ni Kyungsoo nang makarating na sila sa tapat ng classroom. Nakita na niya ang friends niya na kumakaway. Si Jongin sa kabilang side pa ng building.

 

"Okay, Soo. Text mo ako mamaya kapag uwian mo na. Mauuna yata dismissal namin sa inyo, hintayin na lang kita." Sabi ni Jongin sabay yakap kay Kyungsoo. "See you later."

 

\--

 

Nagdaan ang isang sem na sobrang bilis parang huminha lang si Kyungsoo. Sa sobrang daming requirements, research, at mga quiz, hindi na namamalayang nakatapos na ang finals, at si Jongin, gagraduate na.

 

Nasa bahay ngayon nila Jongin si Kyungsoo dahil graduation day na ni Jongin. First time niyang nameet ang parents ni Jongin dahil sobrang busy ang mga ito sa business nila at umaalis madalas; out of town, minsan out of the country pa.

 

Sobrang tuwa ang mommy ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo dahil cute na cute ito sa kanya. Panay ang halik sa pisngi niya dahil mukhang baby raw si Kyungsoo. Inaya pa siya nito na magshopping raw sila minsan kasama ang dalawa pang ate ni Jongin.

 

Nasa kama ni Jongin si Kyungsoo habang naliligo ang binata. Nagme-make up si Kyungsoo at nag-aayos ng buhok nang lumas si Jongin galing bathroom. Narinig niyang tinawag siya ni Jongin kaya humarap siya. Nanlaki ang mata niya nang nakita niya si Jongin dahil pagkaharap niya rito, sinadya ni Jongin na tanggalin ang towel na nakapulupot sa bewang nito. Ang lakas ng tawa ni Jongin nang sumigaw si Kyungsoo nang sobrang lakas. Muntik na nitong mahulog ang hawak niyang pang-plansta sa buhok.

 

"Oh my gosh, Jongin! Can you put your towel back on?!" Sigaw pa rin ni Kyungsoo na nakatalikod na sa kanya at nakaharap sa pinto. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang pag-init ng mukha niya, pati na rin ng katawan niya kahit naka-aircon naman. Pulang-pula na rin siguro ang mukha niya dahil oo, nakita niya ang ano ni Jongin. Ang _meat stick._ Daks na daks ang boyfriend niya, _puta._

 

Tumatawa-tawa pa rin si Jongin ilang minuto ang nakalipas at tinawag ulit si Kyungsoo. Noong una ay ayaw pang humarap ni Kyungsoo dahil baka wala pa rin itong suot kaya si Jongin na mismo ang lumapit at naka-pants na ito pero wala pa ring suot na pantaas. Atleast.

 

"Soo, ayos ba?" Tanong ni Jongin at hinalikan ang ilong ni Kyungsoo. "Ganda ba? Kaya mo ba?" Pang-aasar pa nito at tumatawa na naman.

 

"Jongin, ano ba, stop teasing!" Inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa pag-aayos ng sarili.

 

"Sungit naman ng love ko." Sabi ni Jongin habang umaakyat sa kama at pumwesto sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Niyakap niya ito at hinalikan ang likod ng tenga sabay nag-sorry.

 

"I'm not mad." Sagot ni Kyungsoo na tuloy pa rin sa pag-aayos.

 

"Thank you so much, love, sa lahat. Thank you na bago ako maka-graduate ng college, naging akin ka rin. Ang tagal rin kitang pinanangarap." Tumawa si Jongin at nilubog ang mukha sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. Thank you for keeping up with me. Kahit na sobrang busy mo, ang dami mong ginagawa, binibigyan mo pa rin ako ng time mo. Thank you sa pag-intindi sa lahat, kahit na ang kulit ko at lagi kitang inaasar, hindi mo ako iniiwan. I appreciate every single thing you do, love. I love you so much." Lalong humigpit ang pagkakayakap nito sa kanya.

 

Si Kyungsoo nagpipigil ng luha dahil sayang ang make up niya, noh. Kinalas niya ang pagkakayakap ni Jongin sa kanya upang tumayo kaya tumayo rin si Jongin. Inabot niya ang white shirt ni Jongin na panloob sa uniform at sinuot iyon ni Jongin kasunod ng polo.

 

"I'm so proud of you, Jongin." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang binubutones ang polo ng boyfriend niya. "Ako dapat yung nagte-thank you because you're the one who's always keeping up with my maarte and maiinisin na attitude. Especially last finals period when I bitched on you without a reason kasi I'm ai stressed. I'm super touched when you stayed up late with me while I was studying kahit na you should be sleeping na lang kasi you have nothing to do naman." Natapos na ang pagbubutones at pinululot ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso sa leeg ni Jongin. "You did a wonderful job, love. I couldn't be any more proud to have the most intelligent, most patient, and most gwapo and sexy na boyfriend." Pagtatapos ni Kyungsoo sabay halik sa labi ni Jongin. "I love you, Jongin."

 

Sakto pagkatapos ng mini drama ng dalawa ay kumatok na ang mommy ni Jongin dahil aalis na raw sila. Kinuha na nila ang mga gamit na kailngan dalhin at lumabas na ng kwarto.

 

Sa wakas, graduate na si Jongin. Ito ang simula ng pagbuo nila ng future ni Kyungsoo.

 

\--

 

Pasukan na naman at 4th year na si Kyungsoo. Isang taon na lang at gagraduate na rin siya. Bihira na lang silang magkita ni Jongin dahil busy na si Jongin magtrabaho sa ospital ng tito niya. Paminsan-minsan na lang ito bumisita sa condo nila at ang madalas lang nakakasama ni Kyungsoo ay si Chanyeol dahil graduate na rin si Baekhyun.

 

Noong una ay naiintindihan pa ni Kyungsoo na busy si Jongin kaya hindi na rin sila nakakapag-usap madalas. Hanggang good morning, kumain ka na, how's your day, at goodnight na lang sila. Nalulungkot si Kyungsoo dahil dito pero wala naman siyang magagawa. Pero nang matapos ang prelims period nila, sobrang down si Kyungsoo dahil bagsak ang prelim grade niya sa isang major niya. Natatakot siya na baka hindi siya makabawi sa finals.

 

"Soo, okay lang 'yan. Makakabawi ka. Nandito lang ako." Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya nang sinabi niya ito sa bestfriend niya.

 

Kanina pa tinatawagan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pero hindi ito sumasagot. Kanina pa rin niya tinetext at sinabi na niya ang nangyari pero hindi pa rin ito nagrereply. Umiiyak na si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol dahil kailangan niya si Jongin. Ganoon na lang ba? Kahit isang 'Okay ka lang na, love?' ay walang irereply si Jongin?

 

Sumagot si Jongin sa kanyang text kinabukasan pero hindi niya magawang maging masaya dahil ang sagot lang ni Jongin ay 'Kyungsoo, okay lang 'yan. Normal 'yan. Makakabawi ka sa finals. Text kita kung kailan ako pwedeng magpunta diyan.' Ganoon lang? Hindi ba talaga niya kayang pumunta kahit isang oras lang? Isang mahigpit lang naman mula kay Jongin ang kailangan niya. Kahit five minutes nga lang eh. Ganoon lang? Hindi man lang ito nagsorry na hindi siya nakasagot agad. Wala man lang 'I miss you'? Wala man lang 'I love you too'?

 

\--

 

Isang araw ay naka-upo si Kyungsoo sa lover's lane habang hinihintay si Chanyeol dahil may ibibigay raw ito sa kanya. Nagulat siya nang may tumabi sa kanya at nag-hi.

 

"What are you doing here?" Gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa tumabi sa kanya. Si Hyunsik. Patay.

 

"Sungit talaga. Kahit pala sober ka, masungit ka pa rin." Tumawa si Hyunsik.

 

"What do you want?" Pagtataray pa rin ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Wala naman. Nakita kitang mag-isa eh, mukha ka rin malungkot. Okay ka lang ba?" Gustong maluha ni Kyungsoo dahil buti si Hyunsik tinatanong kung okay lang siya. Araw-araw siya nagtetext kay Jongin tungkol sa mga nangyayari sa araw niya pero mukhang hindi naman interesado si Jongin sa mga kwento niya. Pag nag-I love you ito, parang hindi na maramdaman ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Uy bakit ka umiiyak? Hala baka sabihin ng mga tao pinaiyak kiya. Huy, lagot na naman ako sa boyfriend mo niyan eh." Nagpanic si Hyunsik sabay abot ng panyo kay Kyungsoo.

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo nang kaunti sabay naiyak ulit at kinuha ang panyo ni Hyunsik. "You're not lagot dun, its fine." Sabi ni Kyungsoo na patuloy pa rin sa pag-iyak.

 

"Nasaan ba siya? Gusto mo ba tawagan natin?" Aabot na sana ni Hyunsik ang cellphone niya pero pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

"'Wag na. I'm okay. I'm sorry rin. Don't bother Jongin na lang. Maybe he's busy."

 

Mukhang nagets naman ni Hyunsik ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo kaya tinanong niya ito. "Okay lang ba kayo?"

 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo nang mapait sabay iling. "I don't know, Hyunsik. I understand naman na he's busy and it's hard working in the hospital pero bakit kahit at night parang wala pa rin siyang time? I just want to know if he's okay. I want him to know that I'm not okay pero hindi ko siya makausap. It's so hurtful. I miss him so much pero parang he does not feel the same way towards me naman. It's like I'm alone in out relationship na." Patuloy na sa pag-iyak si Kyungsoo at hinayaan lang siya ni Hyunsik. Buti na lang at dumating na si Chanyeol dahil hindi alam ni Hyunsik ang gagawin.

 

"Soo? Kyungsoo, ano nangyari? Tol, pinaiyak mo ba 'to?" Susugod na sana si Chanyeol kay Hyunsik pero pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Chan, no. Hyunsik is my, uh, friend. We're just talking and he asked me about Jongin and-" Maiiyak na naman si Kyungsoo at naintindihan na ni Chanyeol ang nangyayari.

 

"Sorry, tol. Akala ko kasi. Salamat sa pagbantay ah. Sige, una na kami." Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Hyunsik at inakay na si Kyungsoo paalis. Tumango lang si Hyunsik.

 

Nang makarating na ang dalawa sa condo ay dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kama ni Chanyeol at sinubsob ang mukha sa unan nito at umiyak ulit. Sobrang bigat ng damdamin niya. Nahihirapan na siya dahil sa acads at dagdag pa ang nararamdaman niya dahil kay Jongin. Hindi na niya alam. _May sila pa ba?_

 

Napa-iling na si Chanyeol at tinabihan si Kyungsoo habang hinahagod ang buhok nito. Tinext niya si Baekhyun at tinanong kung ano ba ang nangyayari sa pinsan niya. _Humanda ka talaga, Jongin Kim._

 

\--

 

Ang bilis ng panahon at si Kyungsoo naman ang gagraduate. Ganoon pa rin sila ni Jongin, nag-uusap naman pero matipid lang. Hindi na rin siya binisita ni Jongin sa UST o sa condo nila. Parang nasanay na lang siya.

 

Habang lumilipas ang araw, lalong nagiging close sina Kyungsoo at Hyunsik. Kabatch rin pala ni Kyungsoo si Hyunsik pero hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi niya ito nakikita. Napapadalas ang pagsasama nila dahil masarap kasama si Hyunsik. Nakakatawa ito at makwento. Napag-usapan na rin nila na naging crush nga ni Hyunsik si Kyungsoo dahil nagandahan siya rito nang nakita niya pero ngayon raw ay naka-move on na siya at may bago na siyang crush.

 

Kumakain ang dalawa sa Chowking sa car park at nagtatawanan nang biglang may humila patayo kay Kyungsoo. Halos mahulog ang mata niya sa pagkakadilat nang makita niyang si Jongin iyon. Ang sama ng tingin ni Jongin kay Hyunsik at pagharap naman niya kay Kyungsoo ay 'di siya makapaniwala.

 

"Jongin..." Sabi ni Kyungsoo na gulat pero nagbabanta ito na huwag gumawa ng eksena si Jongin dahil maraming tao sa kainan. Hinila na lang siya ni Jongin palabas at lumingon siya kay Hyunsik at nag-mouth ng 'sorry'. Nag-thumbs up na lang si Hyunsik sa kanya.

 

Ang bilis ng lakad ni Jongin habang hila niya si Kyungsoo at ramdam niya ang higpit ng hawak ni Jongin sa braso niya. Hindi na lang nagsalita hanggang makarating sila sa condo.

 

"Anong ibig sabihin non, Kyungsoo?" Nagulat siya nang biglang sumigaw si Jongin. Hindi siya makapaniwala. Si Jongin pa ang magagalit ngayon?

 

"What are you saying?" Nagpipigil pa si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang mag-away sila ni Jongin kahit alam niyang doon rin sila mauuwi. Gusto niyang yakapin si Jongin pero hindi niya magawa.

 

"Bakit kayo magkasama ng lalaki na 'yon? Diba usapan natin dapat mga kaibigan mo lang o si Chanyeol lang?" Galit pa rin si Jongin. "Ano, kayo na ba?! Pinagpalit mo na ba ako sa kanya?!"

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin at hindi na siya nagpigil. "What?! And you're the one who getting mad now? Well I'm sorry if siya 'yung nandiyan for me when I needed you the most! Jongin im texting and calling you all the time and it seems like you're not interested in me anymore! I needed you the most noong prelims, sobrang sad ako noon, Jongin. You texted me back pero it feels so cold! You didn't even ask if I'm okay lang ba? You didn even make punta kahit one hour lang! Kahit 30 minutes, or 5 minutes! I just wanted to see you and hug you, pero wala! I text you araw-araw updating you about what's happening to me pero wala talaga eh. I feel like I'm alone in this relationship." Tumigil si Kyungsoo sa pagsasalita dahil hindi na siya makahinga. Iyak na siya nang iyak. Hindi niya inaasahan na ganito ang mangyayari sa muling pagkikita nila ng boyfriend niya.

"Do we still have this so called 'relationship', Jongin? Because I feel like wala na eh. You don't even tell me what's going on with you. I understand naman you're busy with all your work pero atleast tell me? I dontt even know kung anong nangyari with you these past few months because you're not talking to me. It hurts me so much, Jongin. I don't know what to do." Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin dahil nahihirapan na siya at tumigil na siya.

 

Nakatingin lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo dahil hindi rin niya alam ang sasabihin. Wala rin naman siyang excuse dahil alam niyang kasalanan niya talaga. Akala niya ay okay lang si Kyungsoo dahil kasama niya naman si Chanyeol pero mali pala siya. Sa sobrang gusto niyang magtrabaho para sa future nila ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya napapansin na nasisira na pala ang present nila.

 

"You don't even know na my graduation is in 3 days, noh? I just wish you atleast made basa one of my texts. I feel so tired na, Jongin. You hurt me so much and seeing you right now makes it even worse. So worse na I'm thinking about breaking up with you." Natigil ang paghinga ni Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya ito inaasahan. Ayaw niya. Hindi siya papayag na mawala sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya kakayanin. Pero 'yung tingin sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ngayon, sobrang seryoso. Parang buo na ang desisyon nito.

 

"No." 'Yun lang ang nasabi ni Jongin. Hindi siya makapag-salita.

 

"Why, Jongin? Meron pa bang reason why we need to stay in this relationship?" Napa-ismid si Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, mahal kita." Naluha na rin si Jongin. "I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. Believe me, mahal na mahal kita." Lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo para yakapin siya pero umiwas si Kyungsoo. "'Wag mo akong iwan, please. Talagang busy lang, Kyungsoo. I'll give you all my time. Kakausapin ko si tito. I'll take a week leave, or a month. Kahit gaano mo katagal gusto. _Please, don't go."_ Gustung-gusto ni Jongin na yakapin si Kyungsoo, gusto niya itong halikan pero hindi niya magawa. Nasasaktan siya lalo't alam niyang siya ang may kasalanan. Nasasaktan siyang nasaktan niya si Kyungsoo.

 

"Leave now, Jongin." Sabi ni Kyungsoo na hindi tumitingin sa kanya.

 

"Soo-"

 

"Just go. Give me time."

 

\--

 

Palabas si Jongin ng building ng condo nila Kyungsoo nang makasalubong niya si Chanyeol. Nabigla si Chanyeol dahil namumula ang mata ni Jongin at mukhang alam na niya ang nangyari.

 

"Uy Chanyeol." Bati ni Jongin. Didiretso na sana si Jongin sa sasakyang nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol. "Usap tayo."

 

Nagpunta ang dalawa sa coffee shop na nasa baba ng condo nila Kyungsoo. Ang tagal nilang nakaupo lang doon at walang nagsasalita. Nakatingin lang si Jongin sa inorder niyang kape. Bakit ba siya nag-order? Hindi naman siya umiinom non. Ah, paborito kasi 'yun ni Kyungsoo.

 

Si Chanyeol na ang unang nagsalita. "I guess, nagkita na kayo ni Kyungsoo?"

 

Tumango lang si Jongin.

 

"Alam mo, Jongin. Sobrang gusto kitang sapakin ngayon. Humigop siya ng kape. "Hindi mo alam kung gaano kalungkot si Soo nitong mga nakaraang buwan. Hindi ganon 'yung Kyungsoo na kababata ko eh." Ramdam ni Jongin ang bawat diin sa mga salita ni Chanyeol pero wala siyang karapatang sumagot dahik tama naman siya.

 

"Sorry." 'Yun lang ulit ang nasabi ni Jongin. Wala siyang alam na sabihin kundi iyon lang.

 

"Hindi ko itatanong kung anong nangyari sa'yo, kung bakit kayo nagkaganyan ni Kyungsoo. May tiwala ako sa'yo dahil pinsan ka ng boyfriend ko pero pag hindi niyo naayos 'yan at ayaw na talaga ni Soo, 'wag mo na sanang ipilit. Sobrang nasaktan mo na bestfriend ko eh." Dagdag pa ni Chanyeol.

 

Nakayuko lang si Jongin.

 

"Gagraduate na pala siya in three days. Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko nababasa ang mga text niya. Sobrang sama ng loob ko, Chanyeol. Sobrang nagagalit ako sa sarili ko. Noong ako ang grumaduate, nandiyan siya sa tabi ko pero ngayong siya naman, kung hindi pa ako nagpunta, hindi ko malalaman. Sobrang gago ko. Hindi ko deserve si Soo pero hindi ko rin siya kayang pakawalan." Nakatahimik lang si Chanyeol at nakikinig. "Tulungan mo akong mapatawad ni Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, please. Hindi ko kayang mawala sa akin si Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal ko 'yung bestfriend mo." Naluha na rin si Jongin kasi sa totoo lang, hindi na niya alam kung gusto pa rin ba siya ni Kyungsoo. Baka sa pag-iisip ni Kyungsoo ay mapagdesisyunan na niyang ayaw na niya talaga.

 

Tumango lang si Chanyeol. "Kung ano man ang gagawin mong paghingi ng sorry kay Soo, nandito kami ni B para sa'yo. Pero kung ayaw na talaga niya, wala na kaming magagawa."

 

"Salamat, Chanyeol."

 

"Tutulungan kita para sa kasiyahan ng bestfriend ko pero gusto pa rin kitang sapakin."

 

\--

 

Sa tatlong araw bago ang graduation ni Kyungsoo ay walang ginawa sina Jongin, Chanyeol, at Baekhyun kundi magplano kung ano ang gagawin ni Jongin. May naisip na siyang gagawin niya pero sobrang kinakabahan siya.

 

Araw na ng graduation ni Kyungsoo at nasa bahay siya. Hinahanap ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pero ang sabi ni Kyungsoo ay susunod si Jongin kahit hindi niya talaga alam kung pupunta man lang ba ito sa graduation niya.

 

Nananalamin na lang si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya nang kumatok ang mama niya. Binuksan niya ang pinto at may nakaharang na bouquet ng bulaklak sa mukha ng mama niya. Inabot niya kay Kyungsoo iyon at pumasok sa kwarto ng anak.

 

"Nak, kahit hindi mo sabihin, nararamdaman kong hindi kayo okay ni Jongin." Sabi ng mama ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang buhok niya.

 

"We're okay lang po, ma. Just a little misunderstanding." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang tinitignan ang roses. May nakita siyang card at kinuha niya iyon at binasa, _'Hi, love! Congratulations on you graduation. I am so proud of you! - Jongin'_ Nangiti si Kyungsoo nang kaunti pero nalungkot rin siya bigla. Naalala niya noong graduation ni Jongin kasama siya nito. Doon pa niya nakita ang hindi dapat makita kay Jongin. Ang saya nila noon, pero ngayon hindi na niya alam. Kaya ba nagpadala na lang si Jongin ng bulaklak ay hindi ito makakapunta? _Wala na ba talaga?_

 

\--

 

Laking ngiti ni Kyungsoo nang matapos ang graduation ceremony nila. Nagselfie-selfie sila ng mga kaklase niya at ng iba pa niyang mga kaibigan. Nagpicture-picture na rin sila ni Chanyeol at si Baekhyun, naroon rin. Buti pa si Baekhyun.

 

Pagtapos magkuhanan ng litrato at maka-alis na, si Kyungsoo nalulungkot pa rin. Hindi ba talaga siya pupunta? Papunta na sila ngayon sa isang restaurant para magdinner kasama ang family ni Chanyeol. Pagdating doon, naunang pumasok ang family niya at sila Chanyeol dahil nagpahintay si Baekhyun at may naiwan raw ito sa sasakyan.

 

Nang makapasok na sila, nagulat siya nang nakita niya si Jongin na naroon nakatayo sa gitna ng resto. Lumapit ito sa kanya nang nakangiti pero sa totoo lang ay kabang-kaba na si Jongin. Siya rin ay kinakabahan.

 

"Hi, Soo." Bati nito sa kanya. Ang gwapo gwapo ni Jongin. Hindi siya makapaniwalang nandito siya.

 

"Ako muna magsasalita ah, 'wag ka munang sisingit." Pinisil nito nang bahagya ang ilong niya at tumawa. "Okay. First of all, I really want to say sorry, love. I know sobrang gago ko sa'yo. Akala ko okay ka lang kasi kasama mo naman si Chanyeol. Alam kong nasaktan kita noong times na hindi tayo nakaka-usap. Akala ko okay na sa'yo 'yun kasi kahit papaano naman nagkakatext tayo, hindi nga lang tayo nagkikita. Sa akin kasi, kuntento na ako sa ganon eh, atleast nakakausap kita kahit papaano. Ganoon kasi ka-busy na sapat na 'yung konting oras na 'yun para makausap kita tapos balik trabaho ulit. I'm really, really sorry, Kyungsoo kung sobrang insensitive ko. Hindi kita pinapakinggan and it seems like wala na akong interes. I did not mean all of those. Sana mapatawad mo ako, love. Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay niya at ngumiti ito. Umiiyak na si Kyungsoo by this time.

 

"Noong sinabi mo na gusto mo nang makipaghiwalay, Kyungsoo, sobrang sakit. Iisipin ko pa lang hindi ko na kaya. Alam kong wala akong karaparan na pigilan ka noon pero hindi ko talaga kaya eh. Thank you kasi hindi mo tinuloy. Kung ako siguro ikaw, malamang hindi ko na papakinggan 'tong mga sinasabi ko ngayon. Makikinig ka ba sa gagong 'to?" Natawa si Jongin at hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib niya. "Thank you, Kyungsoo, kasi nandito ka pa rin. Salamat sa pagtitiyagan mo sa akin lalo na noong mga nakaraang buwan. Kyungsoo, may hihingin lang sana akong favor." Bumitaw si Jongin sa pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at lumuhod na ito on one knee. Kung kanina ay umiiyak lang si Kyungsoo, ngayon ay humahagulgol na siya. Nilabas na ni Jongin ang box na nasa bulsa niya at binuksan iyon kung saan may singsing na kasama ni Jongin ang mama mismo ni Kyungsoo na pumili.

 

"Sobrang busy akong magtrabaho para sa future natin hindi ko namamalayan na hindi ko na pala nabibigyang pansin nag mayroon tayo ngayon. Muntik na rin tuloy mawawala ang mga pinagpaplanuhan ko. Kyungsoo, alam kong ang laki ng kasalanan ko sa'yo pero lalakasan ko na ang loob ko. Kyungsoo, pakasalan mo ako. Pwede ba 'yon?" Nanginginig ang kamay ni Jongin habang hawak ang kahon. Si Kyungsoo umiiyak pa rin at hindi nagsasalita. May naririnig rin siyang umiiyak sa gilid nila. Ang mama yata ni Kyungsoo at si Baekhyun.

 

"You don't have to ask, Jongin. You know it'll always be a yes." Sabi ni Kyungsoo na halos hindi maintindihan dahil sa pag-iyak niya.

 

"Totoo ba, Kyungsoo? Sigurado ka na ba diyan?" Tanong ni Jongin na umiiyak na rin.

 

Yumuko si Kyungsoo para halikan ang labi ni Jongin at tumayo si Jongin para hindi mahirapan ang girlfriend, _fiancé_ na niya pala. Damang-dama nila sa halik ng isa't-isa ang kanilang pangungulila. Hindi na pinansin ni Kyungsoo kahit nasa harap pa sila ng mga magulang nila. Sobrang namiss niya ito. Sobrang namiss niya si Jongin.

 

"Thank you so much, love. Alam kong hindi ako worth it pero thank you. Mahal na mahal kita." Sabi ni Jongin pagtapos ng halik nila.

 

"I love you too, love. No matter how many time you hurt me, feeling ko I won't be able to let you go na rin. Nakakainis ka. Why do I love you so much?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo na yumakap nang mahigpit kay Jongin. "I'm sorry if I said those words back then, na I want to break up with you. I didn't mean to. Maybe super hurt lang talaga ako that time but when I said those words, I want to take it back right away. I can't live without you rin, Jongin." Dagdag pa niya.

 

"Paano ba 'yan? Mukhang mabibigyan na natin ng apo si lola?" Sabi ni Jongin na nang-aasar na ulit.

 

"Ugh, Jongin!"

 

**_THE END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know but it feels kinda rushed? Ang hirap po mag-isip ng ending sana hindi ko na lang tinapos. LOL. Thank you for reading!
> 
> twt & cc: @kaisoonim


End file.
